


Just To See..

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, M/M, Waycest, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey might sort of have a little teensy obsession with his brother's lips..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To See..

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so don't let the whole waycest thing turn you away, it's not really anything graphic or whatever. Promise!
> 
> This is not my first work, I have more on lj- but it kind of sucks and i'm basically going to edit/rewrite it- but this IS un-beta'd so sorry about that. it was written for [mcr_bingo](http://mcr-bingo.livejournal.com/) and the prompt was pairing: Gerard/Mikey

There are certain things you, as a decent human being, shouldn’t do. You shouldn’t show your dick in public, you shouldn’t take someone else’s coffee before they’ve had a sip, and you shouldn’t kiss your brother. So why, then, was Mikey fixated on his brother’s mouth? The way his bottom lip tugged down at the corner on certain syllables, the way he constantly licks his lips as if his tongue was chap stick. Mikey couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He was dying to ask Frank what it was like, kissing Gerard. Was he a good kisser, or bad? He had to be alright if Frank kept going back for more. But it would be weird to ask, wouldn’t it? Frank might think Mikey was some weird, incestuous vampire, which he wasn’t.

It’s not like he was attracted to Gerard. Yeah, Gerard had a nice face, Mikey wasn’t blind, _thanks to Lasik_ , but Mikey wasn’t attracted to him. There’s a difference. Mikey just wanted to kiss him; see if his lips were as soft as they looked.

The way Mikey sees it is: You can kiss a sister, that’s okay, but if you fuck said sister and get her pregnant… not so okay. Mikey didn’t want to fuck Gerard, and he couldn’t get him pregnant, so he figures he’s pretty much in the clear. Right? (Besides, after Gerard and Frank share a room on hotel nights, Frank walks around with a slight limp. Meaning Gerard is a top. Meaning that him and Mikey can’t fuck because Mikey is also a top and that shit doesn’t work out.) Mikey doesn’t even want to fuck him anyway, so he shouldn’t worry. All he wants is just a taste of those damn lips; those lips that constantly sing of revenge and death.

So it’s decided. Mikey would just kiss Gerard, once, to see what it’s like. Just to see. Because you’ll never know if you don’t try. With that thought, Mikey set off to find said brother. He was probably already in the venue scoping out a good place to sit until it was time to go on stage.

You don’t have to know Gerard very long to find out that it’s fairly easy to find him in a crowd. Just follow the scent of cigarettes and coffee; and if that doesn’t work, just listen. That being said, it wasn’t very hard for Mikey to find Gerard, having so many years of practice.

Five minutes- Mikey’s new personal record. Gerard was leaning against the wall of the hallway adjacent to their dressing room. Alas, he wasn’t alone. Frank was there, of course, and he had beaten Mikey to the punch. The sad part is, it only egged Mikey on. Now, more than ever, he wanted Gerard’s lips beneath his own.

As soon as Frank pulled away, realizing that Mikey was there, it was obvious to see that Gerard was high. High as a friggin’ kite, which was perfect for Mikey. It wasn’t so hard to get rid of Frank; one little rumor that Bob was looking for him and the brothers were alone. Gerard giggled and scratched his head as Mikey leaned against the wall next to him. “’Sup, Mikes?” he grinned.

“Gerard,” Mikey started, “can I kiss you?” might as well get straight to the point, seeing as they don’t have much time.

“What?” Gerard laughed.

“Can I kiss you? Just to.. see what it’s like?” Mikey reasoned, scooting just a bit closer to Gerard.

“Uh, just to.. see.. just to see what it’s like?” Gerard cocked his head to one side.

“Yeah.”

“Ummmmm.. okay. But just to see what it’s like.”

“Just to see what it’s like,” Mikey confirmed, bringing his lips to Gerard’s. A kiss, finally.

Gerard’s cool lips moved against his slowly, and almost awkwardly, until Gerard pulled away with a weird look on his face. “Dude. Oh my.. Dude. Mikey, you just kissed me,” his voice was higher and scratchier than normal.

“That was weird,” Mikey frowned.

“You kissed me,” Gerard laughed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

“That was weird,” Mikey shouldn’t have been so surprised; Gerard was his brother, after all.

Mikey vaguely heard Gerard rambling about how “you kissed me dude, what the fuck,” but he couldn’t get over how weird it was. “That was fucking weird,” Mikey concluded, leaving Gerard in the hallway. He’d figure out where he was sooner or later. Hopefully sooner, as they do have to be on stage soon.


End file.
